nrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Gisle Børge
Det har vært en tradisjon på Beat for Beat at Gisle Børge Styve og Trond Nagell Dahl fant på tøys og tull mens rulleteksten gikk. Her er en liste over ting de har gjort. Om du vil lese om gjestene i Beat for Beat kan du klikke her. Sesong 1999-2000 Gisle Børge Styve og Trond Nagell Dahl fant ikke på noe sprell på slutten av programmene i denne sesongen. Sesong 2001 * Episode 1 – Ingen ting denne episode. * Episode 2 – Gisle Børge går bort og setter seg ved siden av Nagell og tar håret hans over sitt eget hode, slik at det ser ut som at Styve har litt mer hår. * Episode 3 – Gisle Børge går bort og setter seg ved siden av Nagell og klemmer han og gynger i takt til den rolige musikken. * Episode 4 – Ingen ting denne episoden. * Episode 5 – Styve og Nagell spiller på samme piano og rocker til musikken. * Episode 6 – Gisle Børge går bort til pianoet til Nagell bare for å spille på hans piano. * Episode 7 - Gisle Børge spiller nok en gang på Nagells piano (vises ingen nærbilder av pianistene denne gang). * Episode 8 - Gisle Børge og Nagell sitter ved hvert sitt piano og ser på hverandre mens de blir med å synge "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds". * Episode 9 - Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller piano sammen (igjen), Gisle Børge spiller diskant, Nagell spiller bass. * Episode 10 - Ingen ting denne episoden. * Episode 11 - Gisle Børge og Nagell sitter ved samme flygel. Artist Heidi Gjermundsen kommer bort til dem og de tre synger trestemt "Must be talking to an angel". * Episode 12 – På kavalkade-episoden ble det ikke vist noe av Nagell og Styve I rulleteksten. * Episode 1 - Styve og Nagell sammen igjen, rocker til musikken og korer. * Episode 2 - Gisle Børge og Nagell sitter sammen og korer (igjen). * Episode 3 - Styve og Nagell sammen, korer - Gisle Børge begynner å le av Nagell. * Episode 4 - Gisle Børge sminker annsiktet til Nagell. * Episode 5 - Gisle Børge rister med armene til Nagell oppe på tangentene. * Episode 6 - Gisle Børge sitter hos Nagell, later som han er en kommentator, med en finger i øret og bruker slipset som mikrofon. Nagell ler av han og hermer derretter etter han. * Episode 7 - Gisle Børge Styve og Trond Nagell Dahl snakker med hverandre om et eller annet (ikke hørbart). * Episode 8 - Gisle Børge og Nagell tar av og bytter slips og knyter det rundt hodet. * Episode 9 - Gisle Børge har på seg en afro-parykk, og Nagell rufser til håret. Styve blir sur. * Episode 10 - Gisle Børge og Nagell sitter sammen og korer.. * Episode 11 - Gisle Børge sitter hos Nagell, han skjærer grimaser og Nagell ler. * Episode 12 - Gisle Børge later som han sitter å hører på musikk på ørene og synger med, Nagell ler og gjør så narr av han ved å herme. * Episode 13 - Gisle Børge og Nagell Dahl går bort til Ivar Dyrhaug å spør om augograf. Det får de, og de går ivrig og lykkelige tilbake til flygelene sine. * Episode 14 – I kavalkade-episoden blir det vist klipp fra episode 8, episode 12, og episode 4, (i rekkefølgen de ble vist på kavalkaden) Sesong 2002 *Episode 1 - Gisle Børge gir Nagell skulder-massasje. *Episode 2 - Pianistene masjerer rundt i studio med flagg. Gisle Børge med det svenske flagget og Nagell med det Norske flagget. Carola gir blomsterbuketten sin til Nagell og tar fra han Norges-flagget. *Episode 3 - Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller vri åtter på studio-gulvet. *Episode 4 - Nagell skal skyte pil og bue mot et eple på hodet til Gisle Børge. Nagell skyter aldri, men ber bare Styve om å stå rolig. Bildet kutter deretter til svart. *Episode 5 - Nagell og Gisle Børge spiller tennis/badminton fra pianoene. Ivar Dyrhaug tar med seg den en av poengtavlene og gir Nagell et poeng. *Episode 6 - Gisle Børge tar på Nagell en barberings-kappe og tar fram en saks for å klippe håret hans. Nagell finner ut av det og løper av gårde. Gisle Børge løper etter med saksa. *Episode 7 - Nagell tar over bassen, Gisle Børge tar over trommene. *Episode 8 - Gisle Børge og Nagell sitter sammen ved Nagells flygel igjen (slik som hele 2001-sesongen), og spiller sammen på pianoet. *Episode 9 - Gisle Børge og Nagell lager hvert sitt papirfly og kaster dem i retning bandet. *Episode 10 - Gisle Børge sitter hos Nagell. Gisle bare sitter der og ser ut som et spørsmålstegn, mens Nagell bpiller piano med Gisle Børges finger.. *Episode 11 - Gisle Børge spiller på Trond Lien's Hammond orgel, og Nagell spiller på Lien's synthesizer. *Episode 12 - Gisle Børge og Nagell gjynger fram og tilbake til musikken ved Nagells flygel. *Episode 13 - Gisle Børge og Nagell gråter, men Nagell får etterhvert latterkrampe. På gulvet kommer det en dorull rullende bortover. *Episode 14 - I kavalkade-epiosden blir det vist klipp fra episode 6, episode 11, episode 5, episode 9, episode 7, episode 6 igjen, og episode 4. ( Episodene som er unummererte står i samme rekkefølge som episodene i epiodeguiden her). Sesong 2003 *Gisle Børge blir dratt opp på "scenen" for å være med å synge siste låt. Nagell sitter alene ved pianoet å spiller. *Gisle Børge har med seg en gammel kritt-tavle med noter på og skal lære Nagell å spille piano. *Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller sjakk på flygelet. Nagell får latterkrampe av Nagell. *Gisle Børge og Nagell strikker og prater sammen. (Samtalen kan høres så vidt til musikken). Det står en kurv med masse strikketøy står på flygelet. *Gisle Børge og Nagell er på "fisketur" og fisker fra bøtter på flygelet. Nagell får fisk, Gisle Børge går ingen ting. *Gisle Børge har kledd seg ut som lege og sjekker Nagell. * Gisle Børge har med seg en kjele, sukker, sjokoladepulver (oboy) og melk. De skal lage kakao – uten varme. * Gisle Børge har med seg en ET-dukke i menneskestørrelse og lærer han å spille piano med til "Oah hele natten, oah hele da'n". *Gisle Børge og Nagell snakker med hverandre i koppe-telefon med en snor imellom. De roper "hallo" og at de ikke hører hverandre. *Gisle Børge utkledd i bart og fransk maler-hatt skal male et portrett av Nagell. Bildet er allerede ferdig malt, så han maler i ansiktet til Nagell i stedet. *Gisle Børge Styve har på seg en svart maske over øynene og pistol og skal rane Nagell. Han tar henda i været. Gisle spør etter pengene hans. Nagell gir fra seg en pappegøye-lekebamse, en leke-dukke, og en annen uidentifisert leke til. *Programmet avsluttes med "Let Me Entertain You". Ivar Dyrhaug steller seg og ser oppover, så kommer Styve og Nagell etter og steller seg sammen med Ivar, slik de gjør på teaseren for Gullrekka til samme sang. Og på rulleteksten skjer dette: Gisle Børge skal ta et bilde av Nagell med et polaroid-kamera. Når bildet kommer ut av kameraet, er det et bilde av en hodeskalle. *Gisle Børge serverer Nagell en cocktail-drink i høyt glass. Nagell drikker og blir forgiftet og faller ned på tangentene med et smell. Gisle Børge ser seg redd og frustrert rundt i rommet, muligens etter lege. *Gisle Børge har kledd seg ut som en baby med smukk i munnen og har med seg en bok. Nagell leser eventyr, og baby-Gisle sovner. *Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller hockey-spill. *Nagell får en medalje for "livreddingsprisen" av Gisle Børge før han bare går. Nagell rister på hodet og tar fingeren sin mot hodet og viser et tegn at han er pling i bollen. *Gisle Børge og Nagell maler trafikkskilt med vannmaling. *Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller ping-pong/bordtennis på flygelet. *På kavalkade-episoden ble det vist klipp fra (i tekkefølgen som det ble vist i kavalkaden) ansikts-portrettet, Nagell-ranet, trafikkskilt-maleriene, hockey-spillet, cocktail-drinken, polaroid-bildet, livreddingspris-medaljen, cocktail-drinken igjen, Gisle-babyen, bordtennis på flygelet, Gisle-babyen igjen og ET-dukken. Sesong 2004 *Gisle Børge har med seg "babyen" sin og leverer den til Nagell og sier han må stikke. Nagell gir "babyen" (dukken) til en dame i publikum og løper etter Gisle Børge ut av studio. *Gisle Børge kommer inn med et brett med kopper og kaffe. Han tar fram en termos han har under dressjakka. *Mobiltelefonen til Nagell ringer, den er til Gisle Børge. Telefon nr. 2 ringer som også er til Gisle. Så ringer den tredje telefonen for Gisle. *Nagell kommer inn med en bolle med epler. Han spiser eplet selv, og sier de er veldig gode. Gisle Børge tar seg et og tar en bil, og mister aller overtennene. Gisle løper etter Nagell og jager han ut av studio igjen. *Gisle Børge tar med seg en trå og ber Nagell om å holde tråen, så henger han (Gisle) opp sokker og klær til tørk. *Nagell har med seg en stor gammel Nokia-mobiltelefon inn i studio. *Gisle Børge har på seg en flosshatt og prøver å trylle en tryllestav om til en blomsterbukett, men klarer det ikke. Nagell tar fra han flosshatten og tryllestaven og prøver selv. Han klarte det! *Gisle Børge har med seg et puslespill og ber Nagell pusle mens han tar tiden. Han har 2 minutter på seg. Han er ferdig på 10 sekunder. *Gisle Børge har med seg en ekte levende hund inn i studio bort til Nagell. Han peker på hunden og drar i håret til Nagell. *Gisle Børge og Nagell flyr drage inni studio. *Gisle Børge har med en bolle med ostepopp og boksehansker. De prøver å spise ostepoppen med boksehanskene på. *Gisle Børge og Nagell drar i en treningsfjær alt de kan til de ikke orker lenger. *Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller minigolf inni studio.Bilde *Nagell tar på seg en redningsvest og holder en lang pinne med en hatt på enden høyt. Gisle Børge hopper og sparker til hatten. Nagell jukser og tar pinnen lengere ned så Gisle klarer det. *Nagell og Gisle Børge kaster ringspill. Gisle kaster fire vanlige ringer og bommer på alle, mens Nagell kaster en rokkering og treffer, men hele ringspill-blinken faller ned fra flygelet. *Gisle Børge og Nagell går orientering med kart, kompass og nummer på brystet. *Roy Narvestad (Robert Stoltenberg) klager på programmet og oppgavene og sier han skal boikotte hele programmet og ber Ivar Dyrhaug å holde kjeft og gå. (Program nr.100 spesial). *Gisle Børge har fått med besøk av Flode. *Gisle Børge har med rullebrett/skateboard og hjelmer. Børge Styve og Nagell Dahl skater ut av studio. Nagell faller av og mister hjelmen. *Gisle kommer ut med en balje med pølser og selger pølser. Nagell spør hvor mye det koster. Styve svarer at det koster 7. Nagell gir Gisle en lapp som det står 7 på. *Gisle Børge kaster en frisbee på en kjegle som står helt på andre enden av studio. Så skal Nagell kaste, men da kaster han en tallerken som knuser. Nagell skvetter til. *På kavalkade-episoden blir det vist det klippet at Roy Narvestad klager over programmet igjen (Reprise fra episode 100) Sesong 2005 *Gisle Børge kommer inn med en avis og setter seg for å lese ved pianoet til Nagell. Han tar fra Gisle avisen og leser i den selv. Gisle klipper opp avisa i to så de kan lese halvparten hver. *Gisle Børge og Nagell tegner en tegning med tusj. Når de viser det fram har Gisle tegnet en stygg tegning av en mann med flosshatt, Nagell viser fram det kjente maleriet "Skrik" som han liksom har tegnet. Ivar Dyrhaug stjeler Skrik fra Nagell og stikker av. Nagell løper ikke etter, men Gisle Børge gjør. *Nagell klager over smerter i rygg/nakke. Gisle Børge tar fram en blå piggete sprettball fra dressen til Nagell via nakken. Gisle Børge skjønner ikke hva det er, blir småskremt og kaster den fra seg. *Gisle Børge rir på tre-pinne-hest, og Nagell spør om å få sitte på. De to rir ut av studio. *Først får Nagell latterkrampe at Dyrhaug og gjemmer seg i hendene. Så kommer Gisle Børge inn med en cello som han skal spille på. Han setter seg ned og begynner å spille. Nagell går bort til Gisle og sier han også vil spille. Han får en fiolin og blir bedt om å sette seg på en veldig liten stol. Nagell begynner å spille normalt på fiolinen, men får etter hvert streng beskjed fra Gisle at den skal ned i bakken og spilles på samme måte som celloen. Gisle Børge teller ned 3-2-1, og bildet og lyden kutter til svart så vi får ikke hørt de spille. *Nagell har med seg en sovepose og skal "sove" i studio. Han setter ut soveposen på krakken til Gisle Børges flygel. Han lurer på hvorfor Nagell skal campe på hans flygel, og Nagell svarer med at "det er bedre her". *Nagell gir Gisle Børge en boks med sjokolade (konfekt). Gisle blir glad og begynner og spise, men spytter derretter ut. Han snur esken og der står det "Best før: 27.02-1978". Nagell stikker av, og Gisle Børge etter. *Nagell får høre på operamusikk fra walk-man på headset. Gisle Børge viser fram CDen som det står Gisle Børge på. Nagell er tydelig imponert, han tar imot CDen og finner ut av at der er en lapp foran. Han flytter på lappen, og der står det egentlig Pavarotti. Gisle blir flau og går. Nagell spurter etter. *Gisle Børge tar fram et notehefte og skal spille piano. Nagell kommer bort til han og babler om andre ting. Gisle tar gaffa-tape og teiper igjen munnen til Nagell. *Nagell spytter på flygelet (eller puster) og tørker av med et papir, Gisle Børge tar papiret og spiser det opp. *Nagell har med seg to gule ballonger og tusj. Nagell og Gisle Børge tusjer et ord på hver sin ballong og viser fram; "Sjåast igjen!" *Gisle Børge får en liten rød gave med rød snor på av Nagell. Han åpner, og det spretter papir-baller ut. Gisle skvetter, Nagell får latterkrampe. Nagell får igjen. Gisle Børge ber han lukte på blomsten hans, og får vann spruta i ansiktet. Han blir sint og løper etter Gisle Børge ut av studio. *På kavalkade-episoden ble det vist fiolin-celloen, tre-pinne-hesten, konfekten som gikk ut på dato i 1978, en blå piggete sprettball, Skrik-maleriet Dyrhaug stjeler, den lille gaven med papirballer, soveposen på flygelkrakken, klippe i avisen, falsk opera-CD, tørke støv med et papir som Gisle spiser, Skrik-maleriet igjen, gaffa-teipen, og "Sjåast igjen!" Sesong 2006 *Gisle Børge og Nagell har en papir-ramme som det står nrk.no/beat på. De er liksom direkte på nett-tv. *Både Gisle Børge og Nagell har gått bak scenen. De kommer fram igjen, og Gisle viser fram en medalje han har fått og er veldig stolt av den. Nagell åpner dressen og har massevis av medaljer innenforenfor dressjakka. *Nagell serverer Gisle Børge vin, men det er egentlig Solo. Solo-logoen gjemmer seg på andre siden av flaska. Nagell går, og Gisle løper etter. *Gisle Børge spiller på en krokodille-gitar og Nagell spiller på en knekt aukustisk gitar til "Hold The Line" av Toto som artistene denne episoden synger for å avslutte programmet. De tjener inn penger i hatten. *Nagell kommer inn med lue på, ski over skulderen og et skilt med "TORINO-OL?" på. Gisle Børge lester skiltet og peker i retningen det liksom skal være, og Nagell går dit. Gisle Børge har et annet skilt gjemt som han tar fram, der det står "TORINO-OL ", som betyr at det er motsatt vei enn der Nagell fikk beskjed om å gå. *Nagell "får" hjerteinnfarkt. Gisle Børge har kledd seg ut som lege, med et skilt på ryggen det det står "veterinær". Nagell får et nytt hjerte () som Gisle Børge settet innenfor skjorta til Nagell. *Både Nagell og Gisle Børge går ut av studio. Hva skal de finne på nå, tenker seere. De kommer ut igjen etter hverandre i tog med demostrasjons-plakater. På Gisle Børges plakat står det "Jeg går nå, får for dårlig betalt". På Nagells plakat står det "Jeg også!". Ivar Dyrhaug henger seg på og går etter dem ut av studio. *Gisle Børge og Nagell går nok en gang i tog. Gisle Børge går med et skilt der det står "Jeg har fått meg en lårhøne!", mens han går med en høne-figur som er festet til låret hans. Nagell kommer etter med skiltet "Jeg har fått meg en på øyet!", han har en lapp på øyet med 1-tall på. *På kavalkade-episoden for våren 2006 ble det vist klipp fra papir-rammen med nrk.no/beat, "TORINO-OL", Solo-vin, en vs. mange medaljer, demostrasjons-toget som Ivar Dyrhaug hang seg på, Nagells "hjerteinfarkt" og krokodille-gitaren / den knekte gitaren. *Nagell og Styve utkledd i legefrakker og hodeplagg skal "operere" bildekk. *Nagell og Gisle Børge har en avis foran seg og klipper hull i den så spionerer de igjennom. *Nagell går bort til Gisle Børge. Gisle Børge sier på forhånd at han skal skremme Nagell. Han tar på seg en tiger-maske men Nagell skvetter ikke. Så tar han på en bjørne-lue, da skvetter han. *Nagell har med en mugge med vann og et glass og skal helle i litt vann til Bisle Børge. I stedet heller han vannet over hodet på han. Gisle Børge spør om litt til, og han får mer vann helt over seg. Han spør om enda mer vann, og Nagell heller enda mer over han. For tredje gang spør Gisle Børge om mer vann så får han glasset selv for å drikke, men heller vannet over seg selv igjen. *Nagell tar en sigarett i munn og spør Gisle Børge om fyr. I stedet tar Gisle Børge på seg en gassmaske. *Gisle Børge gnir på lampen og håper at ånden skal dukke opp, i stedet kommer et spøkelse (Nagell) og skremmer han vekk. *Nagell kommer inn ikledd bursdagshatt og med en blåser-trompet i munn og et skilt som det står "Gratulerer med dagen!" på. Gisle Børge tar opp et annet skilt under der det står "……men jeg har jo ikke gebursdag!". Nagell svarer igjen med et skilt hvor det står "..gjør ikke no', gjør hver dag til en fest!". *Gisle Børge lukker opp flygelet hvor det ligger en hundebamse. Han beklager "hunden sin" for at den måtte vente så lenge og sier at de nå skal reise hjem. Han går med lekehunden i bånd. Så filmer kamera opp på Nagell. Han gir et tein til TV-seerne at han synes at Gisle Børge er helt pling i bollen. *Gisle Børge kommer inn i studio og spiller trekkspill. Nagell vil også spille, men Gisle Børge dytter han vekk. Nagell prøver å dra trekkspillet fra Gisle. Så går Gisle bak scenen og henter en gammel dokument-mappe som Nagell kan bruke som trekkspill. Da blir Nagell fornøyd. *Nagell har med seg en vaskemaskin på tralle. Gisle Børge tar av seg dressjakka si og legger den inni maskinen. Han sier at den skal være ferdig til kl.2 dagen etter. Så går Nagell ut med vaskemaskinen igjen. *Det er ikke noe kavalkade-episode for høsten 2006. Sesong 2007 Vår 2007 *Nagell serverer suppe til Gisle Børge. Han finner en edderkopp i suppa. Nagell spiser edderkoppen. *Gisle Børge kommer syklende og ser på klokka. Nagell ser overasket ut og setter seg bakpå sykkelen, så sykler de av gårde. *Ingenting. Det skjer ingen ting. Man kan se Gisle Børge reise seg opp å gå et sted, men det er ukjent hva som blir gjort. Det bare fader ut til svart. *Nagell kommer med russelue på hodet og sier han gikk på skolen. Det sier Gisle Børge også. Han tar fram en stor russelue som dekker til hele hodet hans. Nagell får latterkrampe. *Gisle Børge og Nagell spiller badminton igjen, bare på en annen måte enn forrige gang de gjorde det. *Lyset dempes plutselig i studio. Nagell leser i bok men får ikke lest fordi det er for mørkt. Gisle Børge kommer ut med en kjempestor lampeskjerm på hodet. Nagel slår på lampa, og det er faktisk lys! *Gisle har en tung vektkule med kjetting. Han setter kjettingen i munnen til Nagell og kaster kula. Da får Nagell ut tanna si. *Nagell løfter vekter som er veldig lett med to hender, men sier den er tung. Gisle Børge løfter vekter med bildekk med bare en hånd. Nagell blir overasket og sjokkert. *Nagell skal lakke flygelet. *På kavalkade-episoden vises det klipp fra badminton, den store russelua, edderkoppen i suppa, vektkula som kastes for å få ut Nagells tann, den store lampeskjermen, bildekk-vektene og sykkelen. Det vises også klipp fra 2006-sesongen. Høst 2007 Dette året ble studio oppdatert med nytt interiør, kulisser og scenografi. *Gisle Børge setter ut en grønn gressmatte, Nagell legger på en duk. De har picknick i studio. *Gisle Børge har vondt i tennene, så Nagell løper å henter en kjempestor tannbørste. Gisle Børge tar ut "gebisset sitt", Nagell pusser gebisset og Gisle tar det i munnen sin igjen. Han smiler så gebisset er synlig. *Nagell har med seg en gammel gramofon-spiller (med headset plugget i). Nagell setter på plata, og begge to hører på. *Nagell har med seg en stor harpe, og ber Gisle Børge skrive under på et papir. Så dirigerer Nagell mens Gisle Børge spiller. *Gisle Børge synger opera og leser teksten fra et notehefte. Nagell uler forferdelig mens han leser i et Donald Duck-blad. Gisle Børge tar Donald-bladet og slår det i hodet til Nagell. *Det er nytt studio denne sesongen. Gisle Børge snakker om det nye studioet for Nagell og publikum. Uten at Gisle Børge legger merke til det, flytter Nagell på seg og legger en utstillingsdukke med parykk på i stedet. Gisle Børge skal dunke Nagell på ryggen, og dukka faller sammen. Gisle er sjokkert og setter seg ned på gulvet. Nagell setter seg ved siden av han, og når Gisle legger merke til det skvetter han. *Nagell kommer til Gisle Børge og spør han om han vil ha en kopp kaffe. Nagell "heller" i kaffe i koppen, og Gisle Børge skal drikke. Det er ingenting i koppen… *Nagell har tatt med seg et hoppetau inn i studio. Ene enden er knytt fast i piano, andre enden holder Nagell. Gisle Børge hopper. *Nagell har med seg en død plante. Han sier han vanner og vanner men det skjer ingenting. Gisle Børge viser fram en blomster-bok med tips og triks med blomster. Han rett og slett trikser, så er blomsten blitt fin og frisk. *Gisle Børge støvsuger studio-gulvet, mens Nagell roter støv og grett utover. *Gisle Børge får 200.000 kr i tusenlapper av Nagell og skriver under en skjema. *Gisle Børge sitter og leser i et notehefte. Plutselig faller det en død utstoppet fugl ned fra taket. Så kommer Nagell med jeger-klær og caps og skytevåpen og leter etter fuglen. Nagell får igjen fuglen. *Julenissen kommer! (ukjent hvem som spiller han), og gir julegave til Gisle Børge og Nagell. Nagell vil heller ha gaven Gisle Børge fikk. De bytter gave. Gisle Børge får et lite trekkspill, og Nagell får maracas. Nagell vil bytte igjen. Nagell sier at det var gaven Gisle Børge fikk som han egentlig fikk. Gisle Børge vil ikke bytte igjen, men de gjør det siden det er jul. (Jule-spesial) *På kavalkade-episoden vises det klipp fra blomster-trikset, den kjempestore tannbørsten, gramofon-spilleren, Donald-bladet, harpe/dirigenten, Nagell-utstillingsdukken, den tomme kaffekoppen, 200.000 kr, hoppetauet og fugle-jegeren. Sesong 2008 *Nagell går rundt i studio og slår på en stortromme. På stortromma er det en lapp det står "Har kranglet med kona". Gisle Børge, Ivar Dyrhaug og alle artistene følger etter i en lang rekke. *Gisle Børge får en blomsterbukett av Nagell som takk for samarbeidet. Når Gisle Børge tar imot buketten faller alt fra hverandre og utover flygelet. Nagell får latterkrampe. *Gisle Børge kommer ikledd en amerikansk studentkappe med studenthatt og han har med en bok om "note-lære". Gisle Børge står og snakker om noter, men uten at han legger merke til det stikker Nagell av. Gisle Børge fortsetter å snakke med Nagell selv om han ikke er der lenger, til og med etter han har lagt merke til at han er borte. *Nagell står og ser på klokka si og venter. Så kommer Gisle Børge gående med en jente, så bytter de. Så går Nagell av gårde med jenta. Gisle Børge står igjen alene og roper "hade" etter dem. *Gisle Børge og Nagell kommer ut med et skilt der det står "Vet dere hemmeligheten bak suksessen til Beat for Beat?", så snur de skiltet og der står det "…..Jo, 2 charmerende og dyktige pianister". *Nagell sykler inni studio. Gisle Børge, utkledd som politimann kommer med et sykling forbudt-skilt. Nagell gir politimannen 100 kr, da er det greit, og Nagell får sykle videre. *Gisle Børge sitter og spiller piano. Nagell er utkledd som et spøkelse går bort og skremmer Gisle Børge. Gisle skvetter og begynner å gråte. Han blir trøsta av at det bare var Nagell. Men så kommer det en fyr med skrik-maske (ukjent hvem som spiller den rollen) og skremmer både Nagell og Gisle Børge. De løper ut av studio. *Nagell skyter med pil og bue på en tynn isopor-plate. Gisle Børge er lite imponert. Så tegner Nagell blink rundt pila, slik at det ser ut som at pila traff midt i blinken. Gisle Børge er plutselig veldig impornert. *Gisle Børge har blomster-frø som han heller utover studio-gulvet. Han vanner det med en spruteflaske. Plutselig er det potteplanter med blomster der. *Gisle Børge skriver på gammeldags skrivemaskin, mens Nagell skriver på morderne bærbar PC. Nagell får latterkrampe av Gisle Børge fordi han har en gammel maskin. PC'en til Nagell har ikke strøm, mens Gisle Børge skriver fornøyd på maskinen sin. *Gisle Børge klager over at han har blitt tynn i håret. Nagell tar fram en flaske "super-hår" og heller det oppi håret til Gisle Børge. Plutselig har han fått mer hår. *Gisle Børge maler med vannmaling, når han viser fram maleriet så er det "Brudeferden i Hardanger". *I kavalkade-episoden vises det klipp av (i rekkefølgen det blir vist) magisk blomster-frø, stortromma som alle fulgte etter, blomsterbuketten som falt fra hverandre, Nagell stikker av fra note-lærer, skrivemaskin vs. datamaskin, sykling forbudt og "Brudeferden i Hardanger"-maleriet. Sesong 2009-2016 *Gisle Børge Styve og Trond Nagell Dahl har sluttet å gjøre tull og artigheter i løpet av rulleteksten. Hvorfor sluttet de? Jeg tror det er fordi rulleteksten gikk fortere. Sesong 2016-2017 *Det er ikke lenger noe tøys og tull i løpet av rulleteksten, men i jinglene finner gitarist Børge Petersen-Øverleir og bassist Erik Anti på mye tøys og tull, bl.a dancemoves. *Atle Pettersen danser morsomt på slutten, og imponerer stadig vekk med bl.a å gå på hendene, armhevinger og ???hopp, osv. Notater *Når Gustav Nilsen sang "Piano Mænn" i Beat for Beat nevnte han i sangen "Noen ganger så får vi ha det litt gøy i slutten av programmet. En gang var vi spøkelser, da var vi artige". Category:NRK wiki Category:Beat for Beat Category:Beat for Beat lister